Dolomite Heart
by Miren and Rhun
Summary: There are many types of love. Love between family, love between friends and...Love between robots and humans? Bender and Fry romance. Don't like, don't read. No Flames. Bad summary. Give it a go! R and R plz!
1. Heartbreak and Longing

**O.k. I'm probably in deep shit for writing this, as I already have 4 fanfics in the doing, but I had to write it. This is also a warning, as due to the fact that I have 3 other fics to write for I might not update for a while, but first chance I get I will, don't worry!**

**Anyway, this is my 4th fanfic, and it's a Bender and Fry romance fic. Don't like? Don't read! I won't take any flames for this fic due to the couple as it says in the summary that this fic is Bender/Fry so if you don't like that coupling then don't read the fic! I do accept flames, but only about how bad my writing is, not about the couples I choose to write about.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy, we need more Bender/Fry writers out there! Oh! Just thought of a name for the coupling… Fender! Or, Bry… whichever, I don't care.**

"…" – **talking**

'…' **- thinking**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Futurama Leela would be shot, bender and fry would be together and the series wouldn't have ended! As it is, I don't (sobs).**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**1. Heartbreak and Longing**

Whoever said robots couldn't feel should have their eyeballs gouged out with a pair of rusty tweezers and have them fed to a pack of rabid wolverines. The fact is we robots do feel, just as much as any stupid human ever did. We can feel hate, sadness, anger, joy and all of those other emotions bestowed upon the human kind since birth. Most of all, I've found we have the ability to feel love.

Now I, personally, haven't had much experience with this confusing and troublesome emotion. In fact, in all my 19 years of being (1) I can only remember feeling anything close to this emotion about five times. To some that may seem a lot, but if you think about it it really isn't. In about 19 years humans have probably had this feeling for another being more then 10, even 20 times. Mind, this doesn't mean they fell in love each time, but I guess crushes come under the same category. If not, then I've only experienced love twice.

The first time I was truly in love was when I was about 14. I was down the local pub, 're-powering my fuel cells' so to speak, when the most gorgeous fembot I had ever laid eyes on entered the bar. Her gently curving body was a pale pink in colour, her arms and face the most perfect silver-grey. I stared in awe at her as she strode over to the bar stool next to me, slowly lowering herself into the seat, calling out for a pint of beer in a soft, elegant voice which made my metal knees shake.

I recognized her to be about my age, perhaps a year my senior. I allowed my eyes to travel her body, taking in every voluptuous detail as I mentally traced her curving pink frame, from thighs to face. Once I lifted my head to look at her face however, I was surprised to see her luminous blue orbs already focused on me. I jumped and toppled off the barstool. She smiled, reaching to me with a silver arm as she chuckled silently to herself. I accepted the outstretched limb, allowing her to pull me to my still quivering feet.

"S-sorry." I muttered, averting my gaze to the floor as I felt the metal beneath my eyes heat up in embarrassment. I heard her giggle lightly, placing a hand on the side if my head and forcing me to tilt my face to look at her.

"Don't be." She said softly, fixing her blue eyes on my yellow ones. "What's your name anyway?"

"Bender." I mumbled.

"Nice to meet you Bender." She said, offering me her other hand. "I'm Silene."

From that moment on, Silene and I became close friends. We hung out together as much as we could, leaving each others sides only when the work we needed the money from and the sleep we are forced to partake in beckoned. I soon found out I was in love with the baby-pink temptress, though I was still too shy to tell her, unsure if I would be accepted as her lover or rejected.

At 15, I could stand the torture of not knowing no longer, and I ran from my small apartment 12 blocks from her own during the late hours of the evening, arriving at 11.00. I knocked hurriedly on her apartment door, dashing inside as she opened it and standing in one corner of the room. She closed the door and walked over to me, a concerned expression adorning her beautiful features.

"Bender what's-"

"I love you."

"Wha-"

"I love you Silene. I have for ages but I was too chicken to tell you. I'm sorry, I understand if you don't like me back but I had to tell you, to find out, I can't stand not knowing any longer."

She looked at me, shocked, before her features took on an emotionless visage and she slowly raised her hand. I closed my eyes tightly, awaiting the slap I was sure was to come, but when the hand connected with my left cheek I was surprised to feel it lay there gently, slowly caressing my face instead of smacking it sideways. I tentatively opened my eyes, glancing at the silver faced beauty I had loved so long and only just opened up to.

She slowly moved her face closer to mine, forcing my own forward as well with the hand on the side of my face. When we were mere inches from each other she shoved her face forward, crashing out metal mouths together in a sparking display of love and passion. I snaked my arms around her waist and held her against me, loving the feel of her curving fembot body against my own. Still 'lip locked' so to speak, she pushed me backwards, smashing my back into the wall of her small apartment. Startled by what I knew was about to happen; I broke the kiss and looked at her seriously.

"Bender," she said in that soft, elegant voice of hers "I think I love you too."

I leaned forward and crushed our mouths together again, allowing both our bodies to slide down the wall as we took the opportunity to engage in our passion.

Silene was my first time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day I woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside the window of the apartment. The first thing I noticed was that Silene had disappeared, the room empty aside from her random possessions and me. I left the apartment building, searching for her on the streets with no idea where she had gone, as she left no note. At midnight I decided the search was over for now, and I would probably see Silene tomorrow. With this information in mind, I left for my own apartment and a good nights sleep.

As it was, I didn't see Silene all week, the only message from her being on the last day of my searching, in the form of a short letter taped to the door of my apartment. I hastily rip it off, searching for the answers I knew it contained but soon dropping it to the floor, heartbroken. It read:

Bender, 

I'm sorry I haven't contacted you all week, I was afraid to tell you in person so I ran, but I knew you had to know at some point, so I wrote this letter instead.

_I don't love you Bender, I'm sorry but I don't. The only love I had for you was that of a best friend, but I guess that even that has left now._

_That night you turned up at my apartment I was upset and confused, I had just had an argument with my boyfriend and needed to calm down. Then you came and confessed your love for me, and well, I did something I shouldn't._

_I told you I loved you, and I never should have done that, because all it did was give you false hope. I took your first time from you, and I'm eternally sorry for that._

_The fact is, I have a boyfriend, and I love him very much. We got over our argument and moved away. That's another reason I haven't been there all week. I never told him about us, and I don't intend to, I don't want to do anything to make him angry with me._

_We're getting married in spring, I'm sorry but you can't come, not after what happened, I can't give you a chance to tell him. I'm sorry._

_Please don't look for me Bender; it's better this way,_

_Farewell forever,_

_Silene._

I collapsed in a heap on the floor, tears streaming from my eyes as I screamed my heartbreak to the world. That's another thing. I don't understand why I was built with the ability to cry. In fact, I was built with most human abilities. Not things like being able to digest and crap out food, and the ability to have children, but I was built to be able to see, smell, feel. I don't understand why they would do that, as to bend, which is my primary function; I don't even need half of the things I was built with. But, I wasn't complaining.

I lay there like that, sobbing my heart out, for well over 3 hours. Once my tears ran out and my sobs had subsided, I dragged myself to my feet and stumbled into my apartment, where I collapsed on the bed (2). I sat up, leaning my back against the headboard. I reached into my chest compartment and felt for the little switch at the back, the one-labeled 'On/Off'. I pushed down slightly on it with one of my three fingers, before bringing my hand out and closing the compartment door.

'Not tonight' I told myself. I was stronger than that. I wasn't gonna let some heartbreaking whore of a best friend ruin my life. I would prove to the world that I didn't need her, I didn't need friends and most of all, I didn't need love.

Rolling onto my side I sighed, closing my eyes and drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

For the next few years I worked my ass off at the bending factory, spending all my time there for as much money as I could get, spending it on booze and hookers. It's funny, though I committed myself to never loving another again; I found I couldn't go long without another by my side, even if I had to pay them. Usually, they only stayed for one night of sex before leaving with the money I offered them. Though I'm glad they do, I don't want to end up emotionally involved again, I don't want another Silene.

A few weeks after my 18th birthday, I left the factory. I finally found out what the girders were used for and it brought back bad memories, suicide booths. It reminded me of that night I considered taking my own life, and thinking of that brought another wave of depression.

In my depressed state, I didn't watch where I was going, and my feet led me to a line for a suicide booth. Typical really. The guy in front of me turned around, a look of surprise on his face.

"Wow! A real live robot! Or is that some kind of cheesy New Year's costume?"

I looked up at him, taking in the orange hair, red jacket and blue jeans. Did he just ask if I was a robot? What a dumbass!

"Bite my shiny metal ass."

He turns his head to one side, examining my ass. Man, this guy's weird!

"It doesn't look so shiny to me."

"Shinier than yours, meatbag!"

The guy turns around and walks into the booth, I follow close behind, eager to get this over with before I lose my resolve.

"Listen buddy. I'm in a hurry here. Let's try for a two-fer." I mutter, sticking a coin on a string in the slot. I pull it back out again, chuckling to myself.

The automated voice of a woman sounds from the booth, asking what mode of death we would like. The guy seems to ignore this and asks to place a collect call. The suicide booth responds by choosing the option 'slow and painful'.

The guy screams as all manner of dangerous items extend from the wall, moving towards him. I want to walk forward, to get it over with, but the guy screaming against the wall sparks my interest and I decide to stand back for now. I extend my arm out to him.

"By the way, my name's Bender!"

The guy continues to scream, clutching his face and looking up at me in horror.

"Help! What's happening?!"

Before I can answer the weapons retract back into the wall and the door opens. The guy runs out and I walk after him.

"Stupid lousy rip off." I mutter, kicking the side of the booth. "Well, I didn't have anything else planned for the day. Let's go get drunk!" I say to the guy, who seems to be in some state of shock. He nods meekly at me and we walk into the nearest bar.

After a few minutes of talking to each other, the guy, who I now know as Fry, turns to me.

"Why would a robot need to drink?"

I look at him indignantly.

"I don't NEED to drink! I can quit anytime!" I growl, belching. "So they made you a delivery boy, huh? Man, that's as bad as my job."

"Really? What do you do, Bender?" he asks

"I'm a bender. I bend girders, that's all I'm programmed to do." I grumble, an undertone of sadness to my voice. He doesn't seem to notice.

"You any good at it?"

"You kidding? I was a star! I could bend a girder to any angle: 30 degrees, 32 degrees, you name it! …31.But I couldn't go on living once I found out what the girders were for."

"What?"

"Suicide Booths." I say sadly, turning away from him. I finish my drink, standing up from the bar table and making my way to the door. "Well, Fry, it was a pleasure meeting you. I'm gonna go kill myself." I start to walk off.

"Wait! You're the only friend I have!" He calls. I freeze. Friend? I've been avoiding friendship ever since Silene but there's something about him…

I turn around, intending on telling him the bad news, that I'm not his friend. Instead what comes out is "You really want a robot for a friend?"

He nods at me.

"Yeah. Ever since I was six."

I looked at him uncertainly. Was I ready for another friend yet? I didn't want to lose two best friends in my life, or I might just go ahead with switching my switch to off. But I felt I could trust Fry, he just seemed so… childlike. He didn't seem the sort of person to lie, I don't think he even COULD lie, at least not well. I had a good feeling about him, and I wasn't going to let the opportunity for an actual friend slip away.

"Well, OK. But I don't want people thinking we're robo-sexuals. So, if anyone asks, you're my debugger."

He nods in amusement, before ducking down behind me, telling me not to look and something about a Cyclops. I look outside the pub and see her, a one eye with long purple hair. She spots us and we run off in the opposite direction. Me and my best buddy on the run, what a promising start to our new found friendship.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the end, me, Fry and Leela; the Cyclops, joined a delivery company, 'The Planet Express', working alongside the rest of the crew, Amy, Hermes, Dr.Zoidberg, Professor Farnsworth and Scruffy the Janitor. Over the next few months, we went on a series of deliveries, most of them requiring us to risk our lives to deliver the package. It was on these trips that I met my three crushes.

Our first vacation took us to the spaceship, the Titanic, where I encountered a beautiful fembot by the name Countess. My feelings for her were strong and I enjoyed the other moments we spent together, not just the sex. Eventually she died though, pulled into a black hole and lost forever. It surprised me how little it hurt to lose her, especially when I had Fry to comfort me during my times of sorrow.

The next one was Angleyne, who I met at the bending factory I left long ago. She was the ex-wife of my brother Flexo, and we shared a short romance. I became paranoid however that she was still in love with Flexo, and ended up making her fall in love with him again. I saved his life for her in the end, so they could be together, I didn't want to see her heartbroken.

The final one was the Head of Lucy Liu, though I guess that one barely counts for anything. At that time I'd just about realized who I was truly in love with, and had been in love with for a very long time. Though I did have a small crush on Lucy, it was mainly just to prove a point to the guy I like, that I don't really care if humans date robots. The romance lasted just short of a week however; it's kinda hard to have a relationship with someone without a body.

And now I sit here watching the one person, since Silene, that I have ever loved. He kneels down in the middle of the park, picking flowers and assorting them in his hands. I lay my metal head against the tree trunk behind me, staring longingly at him as the wind blows the grass about me, causing it to stroke my metal sides. The whisper of a lovers touch.

He stands up, a look of small triumph etched onto his face. His scruffy orange hair is ruffled by the gentle breeze as he makes his way over to the only other human sitting in the park. The purple haired Cyclops looks up from her book to the boy standing above her. He grins, handing her the bunch of flowers in his hand and gazing at her expectantly, hopefully.

She snorts and brushes the flowers aside grumpily, turning back to her book. He walks away sadly, shoulders hunched and hands shoved in pockets. He reaches the tree I'm at and slumps down next to me, staring blankly at his lap.

"Bender? Why won't she like me?"

I look up at him sadly, placing a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"I don't know Fry. I guess she's just stupid."

He chuckles solemnly at this, placing his hand on his lap and twiddling his thumbs idly. Leela hasn't talked to Fry much since the whole 'holophoner' incident. She got embarrassed by the opera he made, as it claimed they were a couple, and got thoroughly pissed at him, as she doesn't like him like that. I'd known that for ages, but I couldn't stand to break Fry's heart like that. I know how it feels.

Now Fry takes every opportunity he can to make it up to her, but she pretends he doesn't exist. If he doesn't stop soon I fear she's gonna put a restraining order on him.

I look at Fry sadly, pity and longing overwhelming me. I want to hug him, but I don't know if he wants a hug. Instead, Fry moves my hand from his shoulder and stands up, looking down at me sadly.

"Come on Bender, let's go home."

I stand up, looking down at the ground.

"I wish I could help Fry. I-"

I look up, but he's already too far off to hear me. Slouching, hands shoved in his pockets again, lost in a world of his own. I sigh, walking slowly after him, arms hanging limp by my sides.

'I wish I could help Fry. I love you.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**I know in one of the episodes it says Bender's about 3 but I think that's stupid. It contradicts it in many other episodes as well, like the 'Mars university' one, where he visits his old university, and the episode 'Teenage mutant Leelas hurdles' where they all revert back to their childhood stages. So basically I'm gonna make Fry and Bender the same age, so in my fic they're both 19. I hope you don't mind!**

**I know Bender's apartment is like, cupboard sized, but I've decided to change that. Basically he lives in the cupboard for his apartment, you know, where Fry lives. And he sleeps in a bed.**

**Well, there you go folks. That's the end of the first chappie of 'Dolomite heart'. I'm not planning on it being too many chapters long, probably less than ten, but it should be enough to finish the fic. Most of the chapters won't be this long, but I wanted to get this part out of the way. **

**I know no one likes OC's but I had to make one, I wanted to describe Benders experience with heartbreak and made up a scene about it, hope you don't mind. She won't be mentioned overly much from here on in though, so don't worry about it. I'm gonna do Fry's POV soon, but I needed to do this in Bender's POV.**

**Love you all, please review and tell me what you think!!!**

**Flash**

**Xxx**


	2. Best Friends

**Author's notes at bottom of page.**

"…" – **Speaking**

'…'**- Thinking **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Futurama then why the hell would I be writing fanfiction on it?!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**2. Best Friends**

"Come on Bender, let's go home."

I say, walking away from the park. I hear him get up behind me a few seconds later, muttering to himself, but I'm too far away to distinguish what he's saying. I hear him walk after me, keeping his distance. He knows I don't like to be bothered when I'm sad, not at first anyway, and he respects that. What a great friend.

I turn my mind to Leela, and any happy thoughts are extinguished. I don't understand why she doesn't like me; I didn't think the opera would make her that upset. She even seemed to like it. Heck, she gave her hand in marriage to the robot devil so she could hear it. Then why was she so angry with me?

I remember every detail of that night in my mind as if it were yesterday, though it was in fact several months ago.

At the end of the opera, after everyone else had left, Leela approached me, begging me to finish my song. I did, and she smiled at the ending, where we walked off holding hands, kissing. She grabbed my hand, leading me out of the theatre, on the way back to her apartment.

She waved happily at the bystanders, each one having seen the opera and marveling at the new 'couple'. Once we reached her apartment, she turned to me, a queer smile adorning her luscious red lips, I closed my eyes, waiting for the kiss I was sure was to come, before I felt a sharp pain on the side of my face.

My eyes snapped open, my hand caressing my cheek gently, wincing at the pain there. I looked up at Leela, with her right hand raised, poised for another slap. Anger written all over her beautiful features.

"Leela what-"

"Are you happy now Fry?"

"What are you talking-"

"The opera. The God dammed opera Fry! Everyone thinks we're a couple now! Did you ever fucking stop to think that maybe I don't like you like that?! This is humiliating! Everyone thinks I'm together with you! Get out of my sight Fry! I don't ever want to see you again!"

She slaps me again, hard. I stumble backwards, both cheeks now throbbing in pain. She takes a step forward, readying for another blow. I turn around and run before she can hit me again, run all the way back to my apartment at robot apts, all the way back to my best friend.

When I reached the apartment, I was too tired to get out my keys and open the door. I instead collapsed against it, sliding down it till I was just a sobbing heap on the floor. Bender came out a couple minutes later, wondering what was making all the noise. He looked down at me surprised, before pulling me to my feet and walking me into the apartment.

He sat us both down at the end of his bed and I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing into his hard, metal chest. He wrapped his arms around me too, no questions asked, just the comfort of one friend helping the other. I've always been grateful to Bender for that.

He held me all through the night, even after I fell asleep against him, his warm embrace having lulled me into a peaceful slumber. That's one thing I didn't understand about him. Why he was always so warm. He told me most robots, including him, were built to be as alike to humans as possible. And though he lacked skin and organs and the ability to procreate, he was actually a lot closer to being human than I had ever given him credit for.

The next few weeks I hung out with Bender a lot, more so than usual. I made a point of avoiding Leela at all costs, giving her time to cool down. Of course, I couldn't avoid her forever; after all we did work together. At the company I managed to hide from her fairly well, with just a few close shaves, most of these forcing me to hide in Benders chest compartment, despite his protests.

Eventually though, I deemed it safe enough to stop hiding, and I walked around the company building as usual, if just a bit closer to Bender for assurance. Leela seemed to have forgotten about our previous disagreement however, and treated me as usual, if just slightly colder.

It saddened me though, as even though she had rejected my attempts at wooing her before the argument, there were now even more limitations to what I could do with her. There were no more shopping trips without the company of at least two more crew members, these usually being Bender and Amy, and she wouldn't speak to me at all unless it counted as a group discussion with the rest of the crew, or as a means of telling me off for doing something stupid. For some reason, that hurt the most.

And now my most recent confrontation with her, where she was reading and I picked her some flowers. I knew she would reject them, but it still hurt all the same. I can see the apartment building coming up on the horizon, and I can still hear the steady rhythm of Benders metal feet hitting the sidewalk '_thump, thump, thump_'.

I really owe Bender a lot, forcing him to follow me round wherever I go and asking him to help me win Leela over is really not his idea of fun. I've also noticed that something's been bothering him for a while, but I've been too caught up in my own problems to ask what's wrong. I'll have to ask him about that later, I mean without him to help me I probably would have ended up doing something very stupid. I could very well owe him my life.

I reach the apartment complex, Bender following close behind as I enter the building, climbing the stairs to our apartment on the 15th floor (1). I open the door, walking into our small apartment and collapsing on the sofa. I hear Bender enter a few seconds later, closing the door behind him and entering the kitchen. He returns moments later and sits down next to me, handing me a beer and turning the TV to one of his cooking shows. I take the beer gratefully, leaning back and taking a large gulp.

As we sit there in silence, I watch Bender from the corner of my eye. I see him staring at the TV blankly, trying to get involved in the show yet unable to, a troubled look still painting his metal face. As the show ends and the advert breaks come on, I lean over and tap him gently on the shoulder.

He plasters a fake smile on his face and turns to look at me. It hurts me to know he thinks he has to hide himself around me. I want him to be himself, to tell me everything, so I can help. But instead he chooses to hide it. I sigh, looking at him seriously.

"Bender, what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about Fry? Nothing's wrong."

I look at him sternly and his smile falters briefly.

"Bender, don't try to hide things from me, tell me what's wrong."

"Fry… I'd rather not talk about it."

He turns away from me, head bowed in sadness. I gently raise my arm and spin his head round to face me again, holding it in place.

"Bender…"

"Look, Fry, please don't…" he mumbles solemnly, pleadingly. I drop my hand in surprise, Bender NEVER begs.

"Bender, you need to tell someone. Whatever it is seems to be eating you from the inside out. Don't you trust me?"

He looks up quickly, waving his hands in front of my face.

"No no no. It's not that I don't trust you Fry, it's just… I'm not ready to say it yet. Can you please just drop it for now?"

My eyes soften at the look on his face. He just seems so vulnerable. It's frightening yet cute at the same time. Wait… cute?

"O.K. Bender. But you have to promise me you'll tell me at some point. It doesn't have to be now, but I want you to tell me."

He turns his head to the side, away from me.

"Bender. Promise me Bender."

"O.K. Fry. I promise." He mumbles, once again turning round to face the TV. After a few more hours and a few beers later, the tension that had been hanging in the air like a smog cloud disappeared, and Bender and I chuckled along to the shows.

At some point, in the early hours of the morning, I felt something hard and heavy rest against my shoulder. I turned my head to see Bender lying there peacefully, yellow eyes closed and empty beer bottle dangling between two of the three fingers on his left hand. I smiled softly at the robots sleeping form, snaking my left arm round his shoulders and allowing him to remain sleeping on my left side.

That is, until my arm started to go dead.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, glancing sideways at Bender, not wanting to wake him up. I slowly slid his form from my shoulder to my lap, where his head now lay, still in peaceful slumber. A soft smile graced my lips as I glanced down at the sleeping robot. He looked so cute when he was sleeping.

Cute?

There's that word again. That's the second time today I've described Bender as being cute. I stare down at him, examining his sleeping features. Yes, Bender could be cute. He wasn't all the time, but when you got him on moments like this, where he was sleeping or thanking or smiling or even pleading, he was cute.

I lean over him, prying the empty liquor bottle from between his metal fingers and placing it on the floor beside my own. I glance back at him only to find my face mere inches from his own. My mind goes blank and my cheeks heat up and all I can think about is how cute he looks bathed in the moonlight streaming from our window. I lean down, intent on capturing his metal mouth with my own. Wondering if it was as warm as the rest of his body.

A soft groan comes from him as I near his mouth, now just centimeters away. I stop, eyes widening in the realization of what I was just about to do. I sit up swiftly, causing another groan to be emitted from Bender. He rolls over in his sleep, his head now facing my stomach, which instantly fills with butterflies. I breathe rapidly, trying to calm my beating heart and stop the heat rising in my cheeks.

What was that all about? I was about to kiss Bender, my best friend, the one who looks incredibly cute bathed in moonlight…

Gah! Stop it Fry! Don't think that way, you can't think that way about Bender. He's your best friend for fucks sake! Besides, he likes other robots… But what about that fling with Lucy Liu's head, SHE was human, even if she was just the head of one.

No! Bad Fry! Stop it! He likes WOMEN!!! He's not gay! And nor are you. What about Leela? You like Leela! Her Long purple hair, Her soft red lips, her warm silver skin, her bright yellow eyes… Gah!

What's wrong with me?! Do I like Bender? I can't like Bender, he's my best friend, it'll ruin our friendship! God, help me. What am I going to do? I'm falling for my best friend…

I can't let him know, he can never know. I'll continue chasing Leela, just like I always do. It's probably just some silly crush; it'll go away soon anyways… Right?

I sigh sadly and close my eyes, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach and trying to get to sleep. I'll sort it all out in the morning; I'm probably just going mad from drinking too much beer. Yeah, that's it! It'll all be out of my system by the morning. But I only had one bottle…

So? It must have been drugged or something. Stupid Bender, drugging my beer. This is all his fault. I open my eyes slightly and try to glare down at him angrily, but the sight of him curled into my stomach is just too adorable. My expression softens and I let out a troubled sigh.

'Bender, what are you doing to me?' I ask in my mind, before allowing my eyes to drift shut and letting sleep claim me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**O.K., I'm not sure which floor of robot apts Fry and Bender live on, so I just guessed. Hope you don't mind!**

**Well there you go people! The second chapter of Dolomite Heart! I know it's not as long as the first, but I did warn you about that last chappie! Most of the chapter will probably be about this length, just so you know. **

**Oh yeah, sorry for stopping the kiss, I'm such a tease XD. Don't worry, there MIGHT be a kiss in one of the future chapters. Or maybe not… I'm not telling! **

**I know I said the next chappie might not be out for a while but I couldn't leave it at the stage it was at, I wanted to do something from both of their POV's first. Besides, now you have 2 chapters to keep you occupied till the next chappie is out. I would write it now, but I have two lots of English coursework in for tomorrow and I REALLY need to get it done.**

**Oh yeah, and I happen to know that 13 people have read my story so far. 13! And yet I have not even one review! Come on people, at least tell me if you like it or not.**

**Till the next time!**

**Flash**

**Xxx**


	3. Authors Notes of Utmost Importance

Hello one and all

Hello one and all. I hope seeing an alert mentioning an update for this story has not shocked you into a coma, or else you won't be able to read my message.

Anyway. To start off, no, this is not a new chapter. And no, I'm not writing to say I have discontinued the story. I actually bear good news! Finally, after nearly 15 months of inactivity, my Dolomite Heart plot bunny has given itself a firm kick in the rear and is once again happy to serve me. This is most likely due to the fact that recently Sky One has finally decided that one thing we fans have known for countless eons: 'hey, wait a minute, Futurama is totally kick arse! Why the hell do we only show it during school hours?' So now, when I come home from school, I get to watch about 3 ½ hours of Futurama. My sister and I have also recently bought 'Bender's Big Score', which also helped with the inspiration a hell of a lot. Seriously, that was one awesome feature-length episode! (Which is a stupid thing to call it really, any episode that exceeds 80 mins should really be called a movie, especially if you buy it separately and it isn't shown on TV ¬¬).

So anywho. Recently I have been going over my existing chapters and editing them. A note to all, this story is going to change! Not necessarily drastically, but it will change. I wasn't happy with what I'd written so far. Sure, the writing wasn't necessarily BAD, but the plot had run away from me and as I hated what I wanted to happen originally I had no idea where the fic was going. Therefore, editing. It's still going to be Bender/Fry, and not much is going to change. I'm going to edit it a little so Leela doesn't sound like the she-devil (well, maybe a little, but I'll tone it down), Bender doesn't sound like a wimpy little girl (again, maybe a little. He does have a wee bit of an O.T.T sensitive side to him, but I want to try and keep him as kick arse and in character as possible), and, hopefully, make the story more light-hearted then t was going to be. But I'll decide on a lot of that later, nothing is set in stone. I still want the fic to only end up at about 8 chapters, but like I said, its not set in stone, but I'm not aiming for anything epic.

I was also thinking of changing it so that Bender perhaps DIDN'T know he liked Fry (though of course, he does). I enjoy fics where the people involved gradually come to the realisation that they like one another. I'll let you guys vote on that, I'm happy either way. I'll only give you till tomorrow though, I want to get a lot of the major editing done (along with at least part of the third chapter, if not all of it (which I began a good 8 months ago ¬¬)) once I get home from my Sunday job at the kennels (which finishes at, like, 5).

So, until the next chapter, toodles! I'll have the first and second edited any day now, along with having the third chapter up (which will take the space of this note), so watch this space!

And I thank every single one of you who has reviewed, favourited, alerted or read my story. I am eternally grateful to you all and the reviews have kept me going (and helped my plot bunny hang on to its final strands of life) through these long months. I hope you all enjoy the rest of Dolomite Heart and aren't too angry with me for taking so long!

Flash

xxx


End file.
